Bedside Conversations
by Dark Merlyn
Summary: My way of dealing with hormones...just kidding, just kidding. R-ish for implied nudity. I don't want to offend anyone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evo, but I own Azriel.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bedside Conversations  
  
Sunlight filtered in past the heavy curtains, shining brightly and gently falling on the pale form of one vampire. He gently stirred and blearily opened his eyes, twisting his head to look out the window before sighing deeply and returning his head to the soft pillow. He wrapped his arms tighter around the bare waist of a petite girl, his hand resting on her stomach, stroking her soft skin. He gently kissed the mop of unruly brown hair with its unique white stripe that lay directly in front of his face. Azriel smiled as he reflected on recent events. Life was perfect. He was blissfully in love and his lover reciprocated his feelings completely. The girl in question stirred in his hold and slowly awakened. She twined her fingers with Azriel's on her stomach and smiled, turning her head to face Azriel.  
  
"Mornin', luv."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Rogue." Rogue stretched lazily and burrowed into Azriel's familiar body and breathed in his warm scent. She twisted her head around to peck him softly on the lips.  
  
"I could definitely get used to this." Rogue scowled playfully and slapped his forearm.  
  
"Men!" she huffed. Azriel's only response was a chuckle as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, dropping soft kisses along the curve of her collarbone.  
  
"Y'all just love mah neck, don'cha?"  
  
"Well, I am a vampire." Rogue probed the sides of her neck, feeling the bruised flesh from Azriel's love bites.  
  
"Aw jeez, these are gonna last fo' a wahle." Azriel continued to kiss her neck.  
  
"So? Just wear a turtleneck. It's cold enough. It is Christmastime." She let go of his hand and began fiddling with the pendant around her neck, the only article of clothing she was wearing.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Rogue clung to Azriel as they kissed urgently. It had been a few hours since they had confessed their feelings for each other and she fully expected people to be racing downstairs to tear open presents. Rogue sighed as she broke the kiss.  
  
"We'd betta go. Everyone'll come lookin' fo' us." Azriel pulled something from his pocket and began fiddling with it, tossing it around nervously. He caught it in one swift grasp and put in Rogue's hand.  
  
"Here. Merry Christmas." Rogue opened the small plush box and gasped at the contents. She pulled out a small silver pentagram on a silver chain. It looked beautiful and must have cost a great deal of money.  
  
"Azriel, Ah..." Azriel only smiled and walked behind her. He pulled the chain around her neck and fastened it. Rogue only gazed at it in amazement.  
  
"It's not much but, I...mmph!" Azriel found speaking difficult as Rogue clamped her mouth on his.  
  
This is definitely the best Christmas present I've ever gotten.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Rogue?" Rogue snapped back to reality and Azriel's gentle caresses.  
  
"How much longer can ya stay?" Azriel shook his head sadly.  
  
"Not much longer, I'm afraid." Rogue nodded sadly before grinning sadistically.  
  
"Then Ah guess we should make the best of our time..." Azriel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself..." He leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"Hey Azriel! You in zere?" A loud pounding on the door to Azriel's room completely ruined the moment. Rogue sighed loudly as Azriel issued a string of curses under his breath that would put sailors to shame.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him," he muttered under his breath. "Yeah, I'll be out as soon as I shower." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, cracking his neck and back as he stood. He smiled sadly as Rogue sat up on the bed, covering herself with the bedsheet.  
  
"Stay here until I'm gone. I'll come by your room tonight. We'll finish this later." As he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower, he heard Rogue's parting remark.  
  
"We'd betta."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Arg this is tough stuff. But hey, I'm a hopeless romantic. What can I say?  
  
NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Until next story...  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Dark Merlyn 


End file.
